


A Perfect Pet

by sageclover61



Series: Houses of the Holy [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Oral Sex, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Gabriel and Sam played quietly, and Gabriel gives Sam a reward.Kinktober day 12: pet play





	A Perfect Pet

Sam and Gabriel were lying on blankets on the floor. Sam was wearing his collar and cuffs (wrist and ankle) like normal. Unlike the general norm, the plug he was wearing included a long brown tail. He was also wearing a headband with floppy ears.

Gabriel scratched Sam’s head. “You’re such a good puppy. Do you want that reward?”

Sam yipped, and shifted his hips in a way that caused the tail to look like it was wagging.

“You are excited, aren’t you.” Gabriel rubbed a hand along Sam’s back and across his buttocks until he came to the tail. Whispering praises, a finger slipped along the plug until it was inside Sam. The long slender finger scratched at his walls until it reached its destination and rubbed circles against Sam’s prostate.

Sam whined, hips bucking into Gabriel’s finger. He shifted, trying to rut against the floor, but there was no friction to be had when Gabriel held him in place.

“Ah, Puppy, that’s not for you to play with. That’s mine. And here I was trying to reward you.” The hand moved from Sam’s hips and his fingers gently flicked Sam’s erection. It wasn’t hard enough to sting or affect it negatively, except it had Sam whining and shifting, trying to get what he  _ needed _ .

“More,” Sam pleaded.

“Ah, ah, ah. Puppies don’t know how to speak, Puppy.” The finger slipped out of Sam. “Maybe you shouldn’t have a reward.” The tone of voice was teasing, would never really leave Sam empty and wanting. There was very little reason that they would ever do that kind of thing.

And Sam knew that. Even so, he shifted so his tail looked like it was drooping and put on his classic injured puppy expression. “Arroo?”

Gabriel laughed. “Alright, a reward it is. But what should it be. I could fuck you like a dog in heat, but what about that neglected cocklet of yours. What should I do about that?”

Sam shifted his hips again. Rutting, but not against the floor.

Gabriel had gotten closer to Sam, so it was possible for him to rut against his leg.

“That could be an option…” Gabriel brought his knee up against Sam’s groin. Not hard enough to hurt, but enough that Sam rolled over onto his back to get away, in a fun way.

“Did Puppy like that?” Gabriel leaned down, taking Sam’s erection into his mouth all the way to the hilt. Sam bucked into it and whined when Gabriel scraped teeth gently along it as a warning to behave.

He whined and howled louder as Gabriel hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Sam’s erection, and then likced and nipped exactly in all the ways that he knew would bring Sam to completion almost instantaneously, and swallowed with a grin.

“Was that a good reward?” Gabriel asked when he pulled away.

“Woof!” Sam reached for Gabriel with a whine.

“Puppy wants to cuddle with me? Okay, come here.” Gabriel pulled Sam onto his lap cuddled him. At some point Sam would be offered fruit juice and a snack, but for right now, some post coital snuggles were enough.


End file.
